imagineclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert "Bob" Imaginary
Name: Robert "Bob" Imaginary Born: New York City, New York, United States Birthdate: April 4, 1984 Age: 11-14 First Appearence: Episode 1, Season 1 Last Appearence: Episode 6, Season 33 Sign: Aries Hair: Black Eyes: Green, Blue((has the ability to take them out)) Color: Blue Nationality: American Family: Joshua Imaginary((Deceased)) Marian Imaginationa-Imaginary Kelly Imaginationa Information Bob was born into the United States in 1984. He was very relieve to know that he was safe from any type of danger wherever he was inside New York. his father and him moved into the New Jersey in 1987. He saw that his father married a Canadian girl, which has her daughter, who saw her other father kill himself. Her daughter's name was Kelly, and the girl who Bob's father fell in love with is Marian. They both loved each other, so Kelly is Bob's step sister, and he takes care of her if he was his own sister from the start, but like the others, he would easily forget about her. His father has died from Leukemia, and it made his mother devastated. To make sure that her little son and daughter never get the disease, she takes care of them. Bob was the official leader of the Imagine Club, and was the first person to establish the imagine club into the first place. Personality Bob, at times, could be greedy, and selfish. He sometimes wouldn't care what others think, and just lay back onto the couch and be lazy. However, despite him not caring, he cares about his friends and comrades, and would rather have them survive instead of him. Bob also would eat a lot of food, in which, in some episodes, when he doesn't eat, it surprises everyone. Appearance He wears a Light blue shirt, blue pants, and light blue shoes to match his shirt for Seasons 2 through 29. In Season 30, He then placed in a red vest, along with a belt. In Seasons 31 through 33, the final part of the series, he replaced the red vest with the blue vest, and took out the belt. Episodes he did not appear in Bob has been in the most episode ever, but he did not appear in Episode 17, Season 28. Trivia •It has been revealed that Bob is Part Jehovah Witness and Part Christan, which he gets most of his Jehovah Witness along with his father and hates Christmas •Bob did not appear in only one episode, which makes him appear in episodes the most •It has been revealed that he actually has a crush on Melissa •It reveals that Bob can take out his eyes anytime, and what appears to look like black holes, much like Tom in Eddsworld. •Bob apparently has good knitting skills,as he can knit a car or a robot in seconds •In Episode 6, Season 33, the final episode, Bob was shocked, while being shocked, could see that his costumes, and original version of himself was shown. This could be a reference to Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy inside the big picture show. •Bob has been injured the most out of all the main characters •Bob has a blue hoodie, like Tom from Eddsworld •It has been revealed that Bob doesn't like Japan much, due to Pearl Harbor •Bob is the first main character to visibly throw up on screen, which was Episode 5, Season 5 •Bob's original name was going to be Tom. •Bob is the only main character who is unable to swim. •Bob is the only main character to know how to play the bass guitar Category:Characters